


Dominant Tendencies

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Check-Ins, Cry For Me, Dirty Talk, F/M, FWB, FaceFucking, First Time Topping, Funny, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, blowjob, mdom, respectful, rough, script offer, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] [Script offer] Dominant Tendencies [MDom] [FWB] [First-time Dom] [Funny] [Respectful] [Dirty Talk] [Spanking] [Check-ins] then [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Rough] [Cry for Me] [Swallow] [Aftercare]
Kudos: 1





	Dominant Tendencies

\- - -

Overview: You’re a confident, easygoing guy whose friend with benefits has asked you to Dominate her. You don’t have any experience with BDSM, but after doing some research, you’re more than willing to give it a try. Turns out, you’re perfect for this — and once you two get into it, you’re not going to let her hold anything back. 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

Alright, before we actually start anything, I just want to admit that you were right. 

I know, I know, I was a little hesitant when you first brought this up. 

I mean, it’s not everyday that your insanely hot friend with benefits asks you to beat the shit out of her ... 

[laughs] 

Yeah, you definitely should’ve chosen your words better. 

But once I realized you weren’t asking me for some trite, “50 Shades” bullshit — which is still fully off the table, by the way … (laughing) I am *not* paying off your students loans — and read all the articles you sent me … and there were *a lot* of links … I realized you were right. 

I definitely do have some … unexplored … dominant tendencies. 

I am *very* into this. 

Oh, yeah. I also did some … independent research of my own, and there are so many things I want to try … 

(As an aside) You *did* cancel all your plans for tomorrow, right? 

(Relieved) Thank god. 

No, but seriously … Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to ask for this.

You could have easily just let me be another random guy who fucks you, and I would’ve been more than cool with that. 

(Earnestly) But you saw something in … whatever the hell this thing is that we have … 

And you decided to be vulnerable, and put yourself out there for me … 

It means a lot to me, so … thank you. 

[Laughs] 

Oh my god, don’t laugh at me for that! 

I know you hate talking about (sarcastically) emotions, but I need to get all my feelings out of the way now .... 

Because once we get into this … (trailing off) 

Hey, come here. 

[a few short, sweet kisses] 

Okay … wait, why are you still laughing? 

(Laughing) Oh, shit. Did your lipstick get on me? 

No, no, don’t try to wipe it off, it’s okay. 

If this goes according to plan …

(Low, seductive) that lipstick is going to be all over me by the time we’re done. 

(Back to normal voice) Alright, let’s see … 

(Like you’re running through a checklist) I memorized your limits when you shared that checklist with me … 

I sent mine to you, but I have no idea if you actually read it … 

You did? 

Great, what else … ? 

We’ve agreed on titles … 

We decided to go with the stoplight system for safewords … 

For my own peace of mind, will you just say out loud what that means for me? 

[pause] 

Exactly, red means full stop, yellow means stop doing that specific thing but don’t stop overall … 

Hmmm … is there anything else I’m forgetting before we start? 

No? Well, in that case … 

(Sterly) Get up against the wall. 

[pause] 

(Slowly, seductively) Hello, sweetheart. 

Nice to meet you. 

I’m your new Dom. 

You will address me as Sir. 

And Sir has plans for you tonight. 

I’ve studied every part of you … catalogued all the places I can touch to make you shiver … 

make you gasp … make you scream … make you cum … 

and I am going to hit each and every one of your buttons tonight. 

But before we get to any of that, there’s something I’ve been dying to do since the moment he met you. 

Strip.

Get on your hands and knees.

And crawl over to me.

[laughs] 

Oh, I’m sorry, did you not see that coming? 

I told you, I did my research. 

And I’m not interested in just ... *taking* you. 

That would be too easy … You’d be getting exactly what you want. 

But this isn’t about what *you* want, is it? 

No … it’s about what *I* want. 

And what I want is to watch you give yourself to me. 

That starts with you getting on the fucking floor, and crawling over to me. 

So do it. 

(Relaxed) See, sweetheart? 

That wasn’t so hard … and you look so pretty on your knees. 

Mmmmm … I could get used to the sight of you kneeling at my feet … 

I’m sure I’ll get *very* used to that little pissed-off look in your eyes … 

(Leaning in) Give me your wrists. 

[belt sounds] 

Since we didn’t have time to get you any restraints, I figured I could just … make do … for now, at least. 

Cross your arms behind your back and lay across my thighs. 

[pause] 

(Whispered) Good girl. 

(Chuckling) Ooooh, that works.

Good to know.

Alright, I’m just gonna slip my belt … [belt sounds] … around your wrists … 

Mmmm. Look at you. 

You’re beautiful. You know that, right? 

I love every inch of this body … but I have to admit, I’ve always been especially fond of this ass.

You know, your ass was the first thing I noticed about you. 

The day we met, you were wearing that sexy sundress … 

and when the wind would blow, that dress would hug all of your curves … 

God, I never could’ve imagined one day you’d be serving that perfect ass up to me ... 

I’m going to enjoy this. 

Why don’t we say … ten … just to get us started? 

(Close, whispered) Count for me 

[smack] 

(Half amused, half angry) Oh, I’m sorry, but last time I checked, “OW” wasn’t a number. 

Let’s try that again, shall we? 

[smack] 

Huh? What was that? 

(Condescending) Oh, does it *actually* hurt? 

What, did you expect the new Dom to take it easy on you? 

[laughs]

[smack] 

Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but I’ve always believed … anything worth doing …

[smack]

… is worth doing right. 

It’s a shame your spanking hasn’t started yet, sweetheart. 

If you don’t start counting, I’m worried I’ll leave bruises … and not the sexy kind … 

So ...

(Aggressive) *COUNT* 

[smack] 

(Mock offended) Well, now I’m afraid I don’t like your tone very much. 

Let me just check something … 

[slipping a finger over her clit] 

(Deeply satisfied chuckling) Ahhh, look at that. 

The way you shouted, I was worried you didn’t like this very much. 

But that’s obviously not true, given how wet this pussy … 

*my* little pussy … already is. 

Mmmm, I love the way you squirm when I play with your clit … 

The way you moan for me … 

(Sighing) Fuck … 

But you’re not getting out of this that easy. 

Do you want to use either of your safewords? 

No? Good. 

Then let’s try something new. 

How about … instead of counting … every time I spank you … 

You say, “Thank you, Sir”? 

Let’s take a whack at that. 

Ready? 

[smack] 

(Moaning/groaning) Good girl … 

Just like that … 

[smack] 

Thank me louder, slut. 

[smack] 

That’s better … 

[smack] 

Hell, that one actually sounded like a moan … 

… hang on, baby, just one more … 

[smack] 

Good fucking girl. 

Say thank you one more time … just for me … 

[moaning, groaning] 

Damn, that’s gonna be fun. 

Okay, let me just [adjusting sounds] slide you onto the floor … 

between my legs … 

Look up at me. 

(Surprised, slipping back into regular voice) … Are your eyes watering? 

… Shit, don’t cry ... I didn’t mean to ...

[pause]

… It’s okay? Are … are you sure it’s okay? 

We don’t have to … 

Okay, okay. 

If you insist … 

(Softly) Come here. 

[kissing sounds] 

(Whispered, between kisses) Thank you for this. 

Are you sure you’re ready to go on? 

Okay. 

[deep breath]

(Sternly, but softly) Lean back on your heels for me. 

[zipper sounds] 

… Look at that. 

Sir got so hard from spanking that pretty little ass … 

Oooh, you’re so hungry for me. I can see it in your eyes … 

Do you want this? 

No, don’t lean forward … 

Sit back down. 

I left your wrists bound for a reason …

For now, the only person allowed to touch ... 

[stroking sounds start, slow and leisurely] 

… is me. 

But don’t worry … you’ll get to suck my cock very soon. 

Before you do, though, we need to have a little … discussion. 

Well, a one-sided discussion, since you know you’re not allowed to speak until I give you permission. 

See, I couldn’t help but notice that … when you suck my cock … 

and don’t get me wrong, sweetheart, you are *excellent* at sucking my cock … 

but for some reason, you always … back off … when I hit the back of your throat … 

And you’ve never let me cum in your mouth.

So, I figured you just didn’t like those things … which I was fine with … 

But imagine my surprise when I looked over your checklist … 

and saw the interest ratings you’d assigned to oral sex … 

(Growly) You gave facefucking … five out of five … 

Deepthroating … five out of five … 

Swallowing … five out of five … 

Which means you’ve been holding back on me. 

(Growly/angry) That stops today. 

[stroking sounds stop]

Scoot forward. 

Now open up … wider … 

stick your tongue out for me … 

Good girl. 

[wet sounds, slow]

We’ll start easy … slow … just how you like it … 

Mmmm … look at that. 

I was right about your lipstick … 

It’s a pretty color on your lips, sweetheart, but … 

I think it looks so much better on my cock. 

Work that tongue … 

[moans] just like that … 

You’re such a good girl for me. 

You even put your hair up for me … 

How convenient … 

(Groaning) God, that’s good. 

Okay, I’m gonna take over now. 

Is that okay with you? 

Yeah? 

(Normal voice, like you’re realizing your mistake) Oh, I meant, uh … 

(Back to stern) It doesn’t matter how you feel. 

I’m going to hold you by your hair and fuck your mouth. 

[wet sounds speeding up] 

You’re going to make me cum … and you’re going to swallow … every. last. drop.

[pants/moans] 

That’s a good girl … 

(Aggressively) Look up at me. 

I wanna see the look in your eyes … when I push myself … 

all the way to the back … 

[loud grunting] 

Fuck … yes … 

Deepthroat me … 

[harder/rougher]

(Chuckling) Your eyes are watering again, baby. 

But unlike before, I don’t want you to stop crying now. 

I want to watch the tears roll down your cheeks … 

Don’t hold back … 

You don’t get to hold anything back from me anymore. 

Not your throat … your tears … 

Cry for me, sweetheart. 

Cry for me … while I use … your mouth … 

[improv to orgasm, and really sell it for her] 

Fuck yes … swallow it all … 

(As you’re starting to come down, breathy and overwhelmed) Whoa, whoa, hey, that’s enough. 

You got it all, you can stop now. 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

(Back to normal voice) Hey … come here …

[rearranging sounds] 

Snuggle in my chest … 

I’ve got you. 

That was all … that was okay, right? 

Okay, good. Just … you know … felt like I should check … 

Me? 

(Laughing) Oh, I am fucking fantastic. 

Never felt better, truly ...

Hey, did you want to clean your face? 

I bought those makeup wipes you like, if you wanna … 

What? No, *I* don’t have a problem with it … it’s actually super fucking hot … 

But, you know, I want you to be comfortable .... 

You are? 

Good … 

[take a few deep breaths, feel free to improv some comfort] 

… Huh? What was that? 

(Laughing) Oh, uhhhh … yeah … 

Those are cuffs … I was wondering when you’d notice them. 

I *might* have lied about the whole “not having time to buy restraints” thing … 

But the belt felt right in the moment. 

Don’t worry, we’ll be using those next … because, if memory serves, you haven’t actually cum yet … 

So, what do you say? 

(Whispered) Ready to try something else new?


End file.
